


The Medium

by Bruh_girl



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, F/M, Ghosts, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:34:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29647920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bruh_girl/pseuds/Bruh_girl
Summary: “What do you mean she can see spirits? You mean like in ghosts?!” Naruto yelped, the color draining in his face as he stared at Tsunade with wide eyes. Kakashi watched as the fifth hokage pinched the bridge of her slender nose in exasperation at the young boy's sudden outburst.“Of course she can see ghosts you idiot! Weren’t you paying attention! The hokage just said she was a medium!” Sakura scolded, as she clenched her fist glaring at the blonde. Kakashi could almost see the annoyance rolling off the pastel haired girl as she tried to regain her composure.Kakashi is assigned to escort a medium across The Land Of Water so she can discover the cause of a sudden shift in the spirit world. However the days go on, and he and Naomi begin growing closer the mission starts becoming more then what he bargained for.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Original Character(s), Hatake Kakashi/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

“What do you mean she can see spirits? You mean like in ghosts?!” Naruto yelped, the color draining in his face as he stared at Tsunade with wide eyes. Kakashi watched as the fifth hokage pinched the bridge of her slender nose in exasperation at the young boy's sudden outburst.

“Of course she can see ghosts you idiot! Weren’t you paying attention! The hokage just said she was a medium!” Sakura scolded, as she clenched her fist glaring at the blonde. Kakashi could almost see the annoyance rolling off the pastel haired girl as she tried to regain her composure. 

“Of course I was paying attention! I just wanted to make sure that's all!” Naruto retorted, his orange clad arms folding defensively across his chest. “Geez Sakura, you can be such a Know-It-All sometimes.”

Kakashi held back a sigh as he watched the two genin start to bicker, at least she didn’t hit him this time, so that was an improvement. This was the first mission they had been assigned together since Sasuke left the village and to say things were tense would be an understatement. Sure things were fine when he saw the two around the village, normally he would flash the two one of his famous one eyed smiles, give them a lazy wave and was on his merry way. Sometimes if he’d happen to feel somewhat social that day he’d ask his former students about their training. Of course this would result in an hour long rant from Naruto about how “the pervy sage” was never around, so Kakashi tried to avoid this situation if he could help it. 

However after Sasuke left they never actually went on any missions together. That of course should have been a given considering he was practically no longer their teacher, however just the idea of it just felt wrong. There had been a heavy shift in team seven and they all felt it. Just the idea of discussing the world of a shinobi between them now left a cold biting sting. It was like a constant reminder of what should have been and what now will never be. 

A reminder of how he had failed once again.

The loud slap of soft palms hitting the table yanked Kakashi out of his thoughts as Tsunade's caramel gaze bore into the now frightened teens in front of them. Her expression now holding the weight of authority and perpetual seriousness causing Naruto and Sakura to sink sheepishly before her. 

“That's enough, both of you!” She barked, Kakashi’s spine to become ridged at the tone. The soldier in him leaping almost eagerly at the commanding weight of her voice, his body turning to her in full rapt attention. A beat passed over the room as the older woman tiredly massaged her temples, her ruby polished nails rubbing small meticulous circles against the skin of her forehead.

‘She looks like she’s fighting off a hangover’ Kakashi mused, noting how slow Tsunade's movements were as she rose from her seat still kneading the flesh on her forehead. Given how much she drinks he really wouldn’t be surprised, the woman would drink enough to drain a whole brewery if Shizune wasn’t always at her side. Speaking of Shizune, where was the other woman anyway? 

It was a rarity in its own to see the hokage without her petite assistant, but for Shizune to be absent for this amount of time was concerning. Sure he’d come to drop off mission reports before and found Tsunade in her office alone, usually nursing some alcoholic beverage, but the brunette always seemed to burst in the room moments later with her arms piled high with documents and a look of disappointment on her brow. However this time it had been exactly fifteen minutes and there was no sign of Shizune. There was no way that girl was willingly taking a break anytime soon, so where was she?

Before the question could pass his lips though he was cut off by the rhythmic knock of someone's fist on the door. Tsunade sighed, her shoulder sagging in what seemed to be relief as she leaned against her desk.

“Enter.” 

The door creaked open, and round the bend popped Shizune's head. Well that solves that mystery Kakashi thought as the other woman entered the room. He was surprised however to see that instead dressed in her typical robed attired Shizune was dawning a green flak vest and a regulation headband. 

“Woah Shizune! You went on a mission!” Naruto exclaimed practically bouncing on his heels. “Was it cool?! Where did you go? Did you have to fight someone? Did you see any cool jutsu? Is it top secret? I bet it was! Did you-” 

Kakashi grimaced at the sudden onslaught of spit that now drenched his palm as he clamped his hand over the boy's mouth. Naruto glared up at him as he struggled against the tight hold his teacher had suddenly gripped him in. Shizune looked at him gratefully before turning to the hokage. 

“I have brought the client here safely Lady Tsunade, she is waiting in the hall whenever you’re ready.” Shizune said, as she handed a file to the older woman.

“Yes thank you Shizune, you may bring her in.” The fifth sighed, dismissing her assistant with a airy wave of her hand. Kakashi let go of the slobbery grip he had on Naruto, wiping the slick spittle on his pants. 

“Hey! What’s the big idea!” The blonde shouted “I was only asking her a couple questions!” 

“Really, a couple questions huh?” Kakashi drawled, mentally preparing himself for the onslaught  
of exclamations he was about to get from the boy. “It looked like you were talking her ear off to me.”

“Hey I wasn’t-”

But before Naruto could begin his long tangent of complaints and accusations, another knock permeated through the room. Tsunade fixed the boy with a pointed glare as if to say you’d better behave before calling out another “enter!”

Kakashi watched as Shizune rentered this time with another woman who seemed to be almost trailing behind her nervously. She was a slender pale looking woman around his age with long legs and dark bangs that seemed to artfully cover the right half of her face. He watched as she took small tentative steps behind Shizune, scanning her surroundings with round doe like eyes. 

“This our client Naomi Yuememi, your job will be to escort her to a cave deep within the land of water, any questions?” Tsunade turned to them, her arms crossed tightly around her large chest.

“No? Good, you’ll leave tomorrow morning seeing as Miss Yuememi is on a tight schedule, is that correct?”

The dark haired woman nodded.

“Yes that’s correct.” she said, her soft but rich voice echoing in the room. “It’s crucial that I reach the cave before the summer solstice. The amount of reports the temple has been receiving about spiritual disturbances across the land has been unusually high as of late and some of the prophets have reported a great sense of unease between the spiritual plane and ours. You see for some unknown reason during each summer solstice there is a surge of spiritual energy in the world. The temple has sent me in hopes that if I reach the cave in time I may be able to enter through the spirit gates.”

“The spirit gates?” Sakura questioned, as she tried to pry a now cowering Naruto from her arm. 

“Yes the spirit gates,” the woman nodded, her dark hair swaying idly with the movement of her head. “The cave in the Land Of Water is located on what we call the divide, the border between our world and the world of the spirits. Due to the spike of energy provided by the solstice and the placement of the cave, if done correctly I can pass into the spirit world and see what is causing all this commotion.” 

“So in other words you’re going to a ghost world?” Naruto asked, shuddering at the word ghost.

“Not really.” Naomi replied her voice now carrying an almost comforting tone. “The spirit world is composed of mainly elemental spirits, ghosts and apparitions that tend to remain on this plane with us. However there is no need for you to worry they are mostly harmless.” Despite her sweet words Naruto paled, obviously now distraught over this newly obtained information.

“Are-...are there any here right now?” The boy whisper shouted, his eyes now frantically scanning the room trying to spot any sign of paranormal activity. Kakashi groaned, honestly why out of all the genin did Tsunade think Naruto was suited for this mission, sure the boy was fearless to the point where it was concerning but even mention the idea of a ghost and he becomes a bundle of nerves. She might as well have handed him a bottle full of baking powder and vinegar and sent Kakashi on his way. He watched as Naomi’s eyes flitted between the spot behind him, the wall to the right, and the desk repeatedly. Her thin brows scrunching together as she bit the corner of her bottom lip, she was debating something it seemed. He watched her as her eyes darted to those spots once more when it dawned on him.

She’s debating if she should tell him there is a ghost behind us, and from the way she keeps looking at the wall and desk there are probably some there too. He had to defuse this situation fast, he already had to deal with Naruto’s fear of the idea of ghosts, he didn’t want to deal with whatever hell would break loose if Naruto knew there was one behind him. Sure, Naomi might lie and tell him there were no ghosts, but Kakashi wasn’t taking that chance. 

“Oh? Still afraid of ghosts Naruto? Good to know my cute little genin aren’t growing up too fast.” Kakashi teased, ruffling his hand through the boy's blonde locks. 

“What do you mean we aren’t growing up to fast you old geezer?!” Naruto growled, ghosts now forgotten as he turned his attention to Kakashi. The man smiled at him before giving Naomi a quick wink as if to say “I’ve got this, don’t worry.”

“I guess it’s good to know that deep down somewhere you're still the same kid you were when I first met you.” 

Naruto bristled at this, his fists clenching as his eyes narrowed. 

Perfect. He took the bait. 

“What do you mean I’m still the same! If I was still the same as I was then could I do this?!” 

Naruto swung out his leg aiming a kick at Kakashi’s shin, Kakashi being Kakashi of course dodged this effort in the most nonchalant way possible. Making it more embarrassing for Naruto as the force of his leg sent him swiveling onto his ass. 

“You idiot!” Sakura yelled.

Kakashi sighed, a year long mission with those two, great. He watched as Naomi scrambled to help Naruto to his feet, asking profusely if he was okay, the look of worry etched into her delicate features. 

“Yeah that was nothing, I’ve had way worse Lady! Believe it! I’m Naruto by the way! Naruto Uzumaki!” Naruto said, shooting the woman a toothy grin offering her his outstretched hand.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Naruto, I’m Naomi Yumemi.” The medium smiled, taking his hand and giving it a small shake. 

“I know that, Grandma Tsunade told us, remember?” Naruto stated obliviously, completely unaware of the situation he put the young woman in. A dusty pink blush of embarrassment creeped down her neck as her eyes widened in realization. 

“Oh! You’re right, I’m sorr-”

“Naruto you idiot!” Sakura yelled, smacking her friend upside the head. “You can’t say things like that!”

“Ow! Sakura! What'd I do?” Naruto whined, rubbing at the Sakura inflicted lump forming on his head. Ignoring her teammates cries of confusion the girl smoothed her skirt and turned to Naomi with a friendly smile on her face.

“I’m sorry about him, he probably didn’t know he was being rude. I’m Sakura Haruno, it’s a pleasure to meet you Miss Yumemi.” 

Unfortunately this seemed to have the opposite effect of what Sakura was going for, because upon hearing the formality in her name the blush on Naomi’s neck faded from pink to pale red.

“Oh! I um-...I uh-...I’m-....please just call me Naomi!” The medium sputtered out.

Honestly what was Kakashi going to do with those two. 

“Look you two, instead of bombarding poor Naomi here, why don’t you go on home now. We have a long walk ahead of us tomorrow and you’ll need your rest.” Kakashi said, ushering the two genin out the door. He could feel a headache forming, he would need to bring a lot of books if he was going to deal with being on a mission with those two all year. 

“Great idea Kakashi, actually why don’t all of you get the hell out of my office.” Tsunade stated holding her head in her hands. 

Shizune waved at them as the two exited the tired woman's office, the ghost of a lecture already pursed on her lips. Shutting the door behind him Kakashi sighed, he’d been home for two days and now he was already off again. He had actually bothered to unpack this time. Well that had obviously been a mistake. As he began to turn down the hall, making a mental list of all the things he needed for tomorrow. 

‘Lets see… probably more rations, toothpaste, books, do I still have that-’

“Um excuse me?”  
“Hm?” Kakashi turned now drawn out of his mental preparations by a soft voice. He turned around to find that the woman from early was following him clearly in a desperate attempt to get his attention.

“Yes can I help you?”

“I’m um...I’m sorry to bother you, but it’s just I-...I uh...I never got your name in there.” Naomi stuttered, shifting her weight from one foot to the other nervously. 

‘This poor girl really isn’t used to socializing huh, just how isolated is that temple.’

“Ah, I see, how rude of me. I’m Kakashi Hatake.” 

In a fashion similar to Naruto, just a bit looser, Kakashi offered the woman his hand in hope to somehow distract her from the awkwardness that was forming. She stared at him for a moment as if contemplating the risks of taking his hand before gently wrapping her slender fingers around his hand. Her small hand slotting perfectly into his, her soft skin brushing lightly against his and she gave it a cautious shake. 

“Kakashi Hatake,” she murmured, as if feeling out the forigen syllables on her tongue her rose colored lips forming a gentle smile “It’s a pleasure to meet you.” 

“Naomi! There you are!”

With a squeak the medium pulled her hand back and whipped around, leaving a waft lavender as she turned towards the sound of the call. He had to admit whatever she was wearing was nicer then what Sakura wore. Whatever thick scented products that girl doused herself in daily made him glade he wore his mask.

“Ah! Shizu!” The medium cried, her face lighting up at the sight of Shizune jogging down the hall towards them.

“Shizu?” He repeated glancing in confusion between the two women in front of him. Do they know each other?

Shizune flashed him a grin as she slung her arm over the other girl, pulling her into a friendly side hug. 

“Me and Naomi here were neighbors growing up.” The brunette stated, kneeling slightly as she tried to catch her breath. 

“You used to live here in the village?” Kakashi questioned, not even trying to hide his surprise.

“Mmhmm.” Naomi nodded almost basfully, “I was sent to the temple when I was thirteen after I discovered my abilities.” 

“That’s why Lady Tsunade sent me to escort her from the temple to Konoha. However personally I think two days isn’t nearly enough time to catch up, so unfortunately I’m going to have to steal her from you.” Shizune beamed as she began to drag her friend away.

“Shizune!” Naomi laughed her nose wrinkling before giving him a small wave. ‘Hold on!”

Kakashi watched as the two women disappeared down the hall, his hand still tingling from her touch. 

Maybe this mission wouldn’t be as much of a pain as he thought.


	2. Chapter 2

“So what were you and Kakashi talking about? You two looked pretty cozy over there.” 

Naomi felt her blush deepen as Shizune gave her an exaggerated wink. It was moments like these that Naomi was grateful for her easily flustered nature, it made her reaction to little comments like this appear normal. Naomi would be lying to herself if she said she didn’t find the man a little attractive, after all anyone with eyes could see he was a good looking guy. Even with most of his face covered, that jawline and soothing voice was enough to make her go a little weak in the knees. 

‘Stop it! Bad Naomi!’ She mentally scolded, banishing any lingering thoughts of the ninja from her mind. ‘He was hired to escort me! Not be ogled by me!’ 

Naomi suppressed a sight sigh as she raised her exposed eye to meet her friends mischievous. Things were already stressful enough and the last thing she needed was to develop an unrequited crush on a man who was just trying to do his job. Besides she had no time to focus on things like crushes anyway, with the state the world was in right now men were the last thing she should be thinking about, Especially men with rough calloused hands that gently gripped hers and soft looking silver hair that she would love to…

‘God damnit! No! No! No! What is wrong with me? Why am I being like this? I’ve never had this problem before, sure I’ve found a few people attractive but none have made me this nervous. Is it from being in the temple for so long? Yeah that's got to be it, being isolated from other people and surrounded by old wrinkly men all day, no wonder the first handsome man I see gives me butterflies. I’m sure it’ll blow over once we start traveling! Speaking of traveling I still need to-’

“Uh Naomi?” 

Naomi looked up from her sudden daze to find Shizune staring back at her in concern as she waved her hand in front of Naomi’s face. Naomi let out a strangled squeak as the familiar heat of embarrassment flooded her face.  
“Ah! I’m sorry Shizu, what did you say? I totally spaced out there.”

“Yeah no kidding, you were getting really red in the face, I mean redder then usual. Are you feeling alright?”

Sweat started to bead along the base of her neck as Shizune placed a cool hand to Naomis forehead. The medium tried her best to shoot her friend a reassuring smile as she shoved any unprofessional thoughts about Kakashi to the back of her mind.

“I’m fine, just a bit tired still from our journey I guess. Now what was it you asked me?” 

Shizune shot her a doubtful look as she withdrew her hand, the corners of her mouth pulling into a doubtful frown usually reserved for Tsunade. 

“Nevermind, it’s not important.” Shizune sighed her hands now posed on her hips. Naomi squirmed slightly as her friend's eyes raked over her, no doubtly assessing her body for any signs of overexertion. 

Naomi bit her lip as she began wringing her hands, tracing the dark markings of her tattooed knuckles, a nervous habit she’s had since a child that seemingly only worsened after she earned the marks on her hands. Shizune was a highly trained medical ninja, with her knowledge she’d likely see through Naomi’s hastily thrown together facade in no time.  
However for some reason, maybe after noticing how nervous Shizune's prying was making the woman, she chose to ignore her friend's blatant lie, instead taking one of Naomi's inked palms into her own as she started to lead her off again.

“Well then, lets go stock up on some supplies and get you home so you can rest up.” 

Naomi nodded, grateful that Shizune dropped the subject of her encounter earlier in the hall, quicking her pace to keep up with the brunette. As they walked to the market Naomi tried her best to keep up with Shizune's light conversion, ignoring the gentle tug of differing presences tugging on her senses. This wasn’t too strange, after all as a medium of her calibur it wasn’t uncommon to sense multiple spirits at once. However Naomi would never get used to the feeling of being a medium on a busy street. She never was very good with crowds, the buzzing flow of people rushing by always left a small prick of anxiety in her stomach. After her powers developed however, not only did she have to deal with the nervousness of being in a mass of people but the constant pull of her abilities alerting her of nearby spirits as well. This was to be expected, especially in a town like Konoaha that was full of shinobi, it’s pretty common for ghosts with a strong sense of duty to latch onto a person from their past. Whether it’s out of protectiveness or regret is unknown, but she has yet to meet a ninja without at least one soul trailing after them. Each spirit alerting her senses of their presence as they passed making it almost impossible to center herself.  
It was situations like these that made Naomi thankful for the tattoos littering her body. At first Naomi disliked the idea of having her skin permanently inked with various symbols, but over the years she grew to enjoy the many different delicately printed images that covered almost every inch for her body, well every inch below the neck that is. However as pretty as her tattoos were they weren’t just for show. A light smile ghosted over Naomi’s lips as she thought of each tattoo she had, and how it was saving her from the chaos of the crowd. Each mark filtering each surge of spiritual energy that called to her, saving her from an onslaught of over stimulating madness.  
Unfortunately no amount of tattoos could filter out everything though, though Naomi figured she would much rather have her senses be a bit confused then go absolutely haywire. 

“Hey are you listening to me?”

Naomi jolted as Shizune pulled her out of her thoughts for the second time today. Laughing nervously Naomi shook her head, earning an annoyed but playful huff from her companion. 

“You sure are off in the clouds today, are you sure everything is alright.”

“Yeah I’m fine! It’s like I told you I’m just a bit-” Just as she was turning the corner Naomi felt her nose collide with something hard, as tiny “eep” escaped her lips as the force of the impact sent her flying on her ass. She sat there for a moment trying to collect herself from the already jumbled mess she was in, as she gently rubbed her now swollen lip.

“Ah,sorry about that!” A smooth relaxed voice said as a gloved hand came into view. 

‘A ninja?’ Naomi thought, ‘Must be a genin if he’s that unaware of his surroundings. He sounds familiar though’

Quietly she took the strangers hand, still trying to collect herself from the shock of being sent on her ass. The effortlessness this guy had pulling her to her feet sure wasn’t helping, damn he must be strong. 

“Oh no that's okay.” Naomi murmured as she bent down to pick up the bright orange book the stranger must have been engrossed in. Whatever he was reading it must have been really good to make him lose all sense of awareness like that. Scooping the paperback off the sidewalk she brushed the dirt from the cover revealing the title. 

‘Make Out Paradise? Wasn’t that the book that…’ 

Realization hit Naomi like a truck as her eyes snapped up to look at the stranger in front of her. Sure enough there stood Kakashi Hatake, his one exposed eye closed in an apologetic smile as he awkwardly rubbed at the base of his neck. The blush she had from the embarrassment of falling earlier now deepening as she held his book out to him. Butterflies erupted in Naomi's stomach as he gently plucked the book from her fingers, his thumb accidentally brushing against hers. He glanced down at her tattooed hand as if just noticing them despite their encounter in the hall earlier and let out a soft but questioning hum that sent shivers down Naomi’s spine. God she was so sexually deprived it hurt and this guy was not helping. 

She stood there wordlessly as she let Shizune frantically examine her nose and swollen lip, watching as Kakashi idly flipped through his book probably trying to find his lost spot. 

“Well nothings broken so that’s good, Kakashi you really shouldn’t read and walk you know. At least not in busy areas.” Shizune scolded, fixing the jonine with a pointed glare, her palms still pressed against Naomi’s cheeks. Kakashi simply gave the brunette a acknowledging “uh huh” as he leafed through worn pages. Shizune growled, clearly not happy with how easily he had brushed her off. 

“Oh yeah before I forget, Lady Tsunade sent for you.” Kakashi said not even looking up from his book, the long finger that was scanning the words now coming to a halt, signifying that he had found his place.

“What? I thought I was done for the day, unless…Naomi what’s today?”

“Um, Tuesday I think”

“Crap! I thought it was Monday! I have to file those reports!” Shizune exclaimed her eyes wild with panic.  
“Kakashi do you think you could take Naomi to pick up some supplies for me, and then drop her off at my place?”

Naomi’s already pounding heart leapt into her throat at the suggestion of being alone with Kakashi. Not only was she a medium in a crowd that had trouble with being in an area with large numbers of people, but now the universe was going to throw this guy into the mix? Naomi let out a breath she didn’t even realize she was holding as she started to wring her hands.  
‘Relax, if he says yes then just think of it as practice. After all you’ll be traveling with him for a year, you’ll have to get used to being around him.’ Naomi thought as she watched her frazzled friend scramble off towards the hokage’s office.

‘She didn’t even let him answer…’

“Well then Naomi, looks like my escort job is starting sooner than I thought.” Kakashi said his voice carrying a teasing tone. Naomi giggled as she wrestled with her nerves, shooting the man a shy smile. 

“Yes it appears so, though I’m sure I could find my own way around. After all you must be busy..” Naomi rocked back and forth on her heels, now ashamed of the situation Shizune had thrust him in. What if he had plans? After all he was a ninja, he probably had training. 

“No I don’t mind at all.” Kakashi mused as he shook his silver haired head. “In fact I was looking for some stuff to restock on myself.” 

“Oh okay then, shall we go then?” Naomi timidly asked, her visible eye flickering up to meet his. Instead of replying Kakashi gave her a simple nod, and another one of his gentle smiles. Naomi felt her face heat up again. 

Fuck.


End file.
